The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming systems and methods that provide games of chance and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing a game of chance with dynamic symbol stacking.
Conventionally, gaming machines provide games wherein a player has one or more opportunities to obtain a winning symbol combination on mechanical or video reels. The winning symbol combination may be along the same payline or on different paylines (known as a scatter pay). By providing gaming devices with more winning symbol combinations, players have more opportunities to receive an award. However, the probability of obtaining the largest award (i.e., the jackpot award) is typically much lower than the probability of obtaining the other awards in a game. Thus, although a player may obtain more awards in a game, these awards are generally relatively small awards and not relatively large awards such as the jackpot award.
Gaming machines that increase the probability of obtaining the relatively large award and specifically, the jackpot award, are desirable. To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new games and gaming devices which increase the likelihood or probability that the player will obtain one or more relatively large awards in a game.